dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Sensio
Jimmy Sensio is a character in Season Two of Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER'']]. He is a blind voodoo high priest nicknamed “The Man with God in His Mouth." He owns a shop were he sells potions, herbs, amulets, talismans, dolls, candles, and sacrificial chickens. History Jimmy was hired to perform death curses on three people. To make his curses come true, he secretly put ricin powder in Aguardiente drinks and sold them to the customers. Each of the “cursed” individuals died of respiratory failure with fluid in their lungs. Summary * “It’s Alive!” Since murdering his brother five weeks previously, Dexter has been followed by the suspicious Sgt. James Doakes and thus cannot satisfy his urge to kill. Trying to act relentlessly normal, Dexter goes bowling almost nightly with his co-workers. Finally, Doakes takes a night off and Dexter has an opportunity to kill Jimmy Sensio, his next planned victim. It is late night as Dexter enters the dimly lit interior of Jimmy’s voodoo shop. Jimmy hears someone enter and asks, “What do you need?” Dexter: “I need to, uh, curse someone.” Jimmy (laughing): “What kind of curse?” Dexter (locks the door), “Death curse.” Jimmy (no longer smiling): “We don’t do that kind of thing here. You can go down to Little Haiti, find all the Hoodoo Voodoo you need there.” Dexter: “You are Jimmy Sensio, High Priest, right? (hands him a large wad of bills)... The Man with God in His Mouth? I’m not a tourist. I need a Petro curse, and I heard you were the best.” Jimmy (thumbing through the cash): “Thank you for your offering. Come.” Jimmy leads Dexter through a curtain into a back room where there are cages of live chickens, strings of colored lights, candles, and religious items. As Jimmy places the money on an alter, Dexter injects him with M99 and sets up a kill room. When Jimmy awakes, he asks what is happening. Since Jimmy’s blindness prevents him from seeing the photos of his victims, Dexter describes them to him, saying it is part of his death ritual. As Dexter collects a blood slide, Jimmy employs theatrics. He changes his voice and claims to be possessed by a vodun spirit while cursing Dexter, who is unphased and simply smacks him and tells him to knock it off. Jimmy finally admits to killing the three people, claiming that his spirit Madoli told him to poison them. Dexter covers Jimmy’s mouth with tape and raises his knife to kill him. However, Dexter suddenly suffers from a form of "performance anxiety" as a result of killing his own brother. He is unable to kill Jimmy and lands the blade next to Jimmy’s head. Since Jimmy is blind and doesn't know Dexter's face or name, he lets him go, telling him that the experience was a warning. Later, when Dexter brings Little Chino to Jimmy’s shop, it's mentioned that Jimmy had fled town. Quote * “A blind man -- not very sporting I know, but I’m not one to discriminate based on race, gender, or disability.” - Dexter Morgan Additional Info * Voodoo or Vodou is a religion that is derived from African polytheism and ancestor worship and is practiced chiefly in Haiti. Victims *Emmanuel Alzua *Jean Philippe Peguero *Nono Baptiste Gallery Dexter enters Sensio's shop 1.PNG|Dexter enter's Jimmy's shop Jimmy Sensio in his shop 2.PNG|Jimmy Sensio Sensio's chickens 3.PNG|Live chickens Sensio takes Dexter into back room 4.PNG|Jimmy takes Dexter into a back room Sensio places money on altar 5.PNG|Jimmy places money on an alter Dexter injects Sensio with M99 6.PNG|Dexter injects Jimmy with M99 Sensio Kill Table 7.PNG|Kill table Sensio's Victims 8.PNG|Jimmy Sensio's victims Sensio on kill table 9.PNG|Jimmy pretends to be possessed by an evil spirit Dexter unable to kill Sensio 10.PNG|Dexter is unable to perform the kill Category:Unknown Status Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Serial killers Category:Religious Characters Category:Poisoners Category:Attempted Murder Victims Category:Spared by Dexter Category:Indexter